


Merry Christmas

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: E em pensar que tudo o que eles precisavam era de uma ligação, um ramo de visco e um pequeno empurrão da senhora McCall
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Merry Christmas

Finalmente era o Natal. Uma das poucas comemorações festivas em que o bando inteiro se reunia. 

Aquele bando estranho, confuso, descriminado por uns e invejado por outros. Fala sério, aquele estranho e confuso bando tinha de tudo. Kanimas, lobos, kitsunes, vampiros, quimeras, caçadores, druidas, humanos, banshees... Tudo. 

Todos se reuniam, nessa época do ano, na antiga mansão Hale, agora reformada. Era o melhor lugar para reunir todo o grupo. Melissa, Noshiko, Allison e Victoria preparavam a ceia, enquanto Malia, Lydia, Kira e Erica preparavam a enorme mesa. John, Ken, Chris e Deaton conversavam sobre algo. Isaac, Scott, Jackson e Danny falavam sobre a liga de lacrosse. Ethan, Aiden, Theo, Liam e Corey jogavam bilhar na sala ao lado. A sala de jogos fora insistência de Peter, que falecera ano passado, mas mesmo assim Derek resolvera realizar o pedido do tio. 

E Derek? 

O Hale assistia a tudo o que ocorria em sua volta, sentado ao lado de Scott e Boyd, que estava mais entretido em seu jogo de video game. Ele adorava, sabe? Esses momentos família que o bando McCall tinha. Fazia ele se lembrar de quando era uma criança. De quando sua família inteira se reunia ali para comemorar o feriado natalino. 

Mas Derek ainda achava que faltava algo, entende? 

Sabe aquele vazio no peito? Pois é, o beta sentia ele desde que o castanho se fora. Quando Stiles disse que iria se mudar para a França para fazer o seu doutorado o peito do Hale se apertou, mas ele apenas se calou. Nunca havia demonstrado o que sentia antes, muito menos pelo castanho. Por que o faria naquele dia? Apenas para estragar o sonho do outro de concluir os estudos fora em uma grande universidade? Não mesmo. 

Desde aquele dia, Derek havia ficado desanimado. Peter já o havia dito para ir em busca do menor antes que perdesse o rapaz, mas Derek não dava ouvidos. Nem mesmo a Scott, que tentava provocar o Hale. Ninguém naquele bando era cego. Todos sabiam da tensão sexual que se instalava entre Hale e Stilinski quando Stiles e Derek se encaravam para conversar, mesmo que minimamente, mas conversavam. O Bando tentou animar o único nascido lobisomem do grupo, mas nada dava certo. 

Os lobos não conseguiam escutar muito bem o que ocorria fora da casa, devido a forte nevasca que ocorria lá fora. E ninguém estava realmente preocupado com o que ocorria lá fora. Afinal, quem seria louco de sair em uma nevasca daquelas apenas para enfrentar o bando?! Derek se surpreendeu ao ouvir a porta da mansão ser batida. Ele encarou a porta, tentando sentir o cheiro de alguém, mas a maldita neve o impedia. O Hale se levantou, usando o seu casaco bege e o cachecol preto com listras vermelhas que Stiles lhe dera em uma das reuniões do bando para o Natal. 

O lobisomem abriu a porta ficando surpreso ao ver Stiles parado na mesma, enquanto segurava um saco vermelho. O, agora, homem de cabelos castanhos usava um sobretudo vermelho com capuz. A maior parte dos lobos e kitsunes sorriram ao ouvir a falha dos batimentos do coração do Hale e do Stilinski. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Derek surpreso e Stiles sorridente. 

\- Oi! – cumprimentou o castanho após analisar a bela feição do moreno que não envelheceu nada nesses anos que o castanho passou fora. 

\- oi – respondeu Derek sem se quer piscar. Mas, em um piscar de olhos, o moreno tomou consciência de suas ações. Nisso o Hale deu passagem para o castanho entrar. 

\- só você para ser louco o suficiente para sair nessa nevasca – comentou Lydia indo abraçar o amigo. 

\- também senti saudades, Lydia – o outro respondeu irônico largando o saco vermelho que carregava com cuidado no chão. 

\- eu achava que a chapeuzinho vermelho carregava doces, não presentes – brincou Jackson, vendo o Stilinski se aproximar, lhe dando o dedo do meio. 

\- olá para você, Jackson. Também senti saudades, lá não tem graça sem alguém para me encher o saco – falou o castanho abraçando o loiro, que o abraçou de volta. 

\- BATMAN! – gritou Erica se jogando no corpo do castanho e ambos caíram no chão. 

\- CAT WOMAN! – gritou Stiles erguendo os braços antes de envolver a loba com eles. 

Após todas os abraços, cumprimentos e risadas, todos voltaram a se espalhar. Claro que Isaac, Corey e Liam voltaram a ficar grudados no castanho, disputando a atenção do homem com Erica. Stiles sempre mimou os quatro. Os três rapazes pela fofura, Erica pelo jeito único de ser. A louta conversava com Stiles sorrindo, mas a maior parte do tempo ela sorria sádica para Derek. 

O moreno corava. 

O motivo? 

Simples, Derek não desviava o olhar do castanho um minuto se quer desde que o mesmo chegou. Ele ainda não acreditava que o Stilinski estava ali. Mesmo depois que o mesmo o abraçou apertado após lhe entregar o seu presente de Natal. Sim, Stiles havia levado presentes para todos. Derek ainda encarava, de vez em quando, a corrente com o símbolo de triskle como pingente verde. Allison perguntou o porquê da cor, e o sorriso das garotas cresceu quando o castanho disse que achou que combinaria com os olhos do Hale. 

Claro que o Hale ficou sem graça. 

Stiles havia lhe dado algo de Natal, mas ele não tinha dado nada ao castanho. 

O moreno remoía isso enquanto brincava com a corrente em seus dedos, encarando o pingente. Ele nem notava os olhares risonhos que recebia da maioria dos membros do bando. Ele estava mais focado em controlar a garotinha saltitante que se encontrava em seu peito, esquentando o mesmo e animando seu lobo. Mas o seu foco se foi quando o celular do castanho começou a tocar e o mesmo se afastou de Erica e Boyd, que se encontravam no canto do sofá em formato de L. Ah, com certeza Derek sentiu vontade de rosnar quando ouviu um “Americano sexy” ser pronunciado em sua língua e com vontade vindo do telefone do castanho. 

\- David, nem é tão tarde e você já está bêbado? – perguntou o castanho gargalhando. 

Derek estreitou os olhos. 

Como assim, alguém estava fazendo o seu homem sorrir daquele jeito?! Era um absurdo! A conversa se seguiu divertida. As vezes ele não entendia o que o homem do outro lado falava, já que ele intercalava entre o francês e o inglês. Mas pelo pouco que ouvia, ele não estava gostando. Então o tom de Stiles se tornou preocupado e a conversa pareceu ficar séria. 

\- é sério? Mas ele me liberou até o ano novo – falou o castanho com um tom pesado na voz, ela estava carregada com decepção e tristeza. 

\- Como caralho eles conseguiram estragar isso?! Mano, um ano inteiro de pesquisa jogado fora! 

\- não. Tudo bem. Vou ver se consigo falar com ele amanhã sobre isso. Obrigado por me avisar. Feliz Natal, David – o castanho finalizou a chamada e permaneceu encarando o aparelho. 

Ele parecia um pouco triste e decepcionado. 

Melissa analisava o castanho seriamente enquanto o mesmo falava ao celular. A morena se perguntava em como fazer aquele bendito casal se formar logo. Todo mundo estava esperando que aqueles dois resolvessem encarar a realidade de uma vez, esperavam que fosse em breve, mas nunca aconteceu. Ela sorriu quando notou onde o castanho se posicionava. Ela estava carregando uma bandeja com xícaras de chá, café e chocolate quente para todos, assim como Noshiko, e distribuindo entre eles enquanto esperavam a ceia ficar pronta. 

A mulher cansou de esperar que eles se resolvessem sozinhos, então decidiu dar um certo empurrãozinho. A morena caminhou até Derek e ofereceu as xícaras. Derek pegou uma de chocolate quente enquanto ainda mexia com os dedos na corrente que havia recebido. A morena sorriu permanecendo na frente do homem. 

\- gostou mesmo da corrente, hein? – perguntou brincalhona e o moreno sorriu tímido. 

\- Sim, eu adorei – respondeu descendo o olhar para o pingente, tentando esconder o rubor de suas maçãs do rost umo. 

\- por que não leva uma xícara para ele? Parece que algo o chateou – falou a mulher estendendo a última xícara de chocolate quente da bandeja para o moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- eu... vou lá – o lobisomem iria fugir da proposta da mulher, mas ele parou para pensar e acabou concordando. 

Tudo o que ele queria era um motivo para ficar perto do vampiro de cabelos castanhos e Melissa estava ali, lhe oferecendo um motivo. Então ele apenas deveria calar a boca e aceitar. O moreno se levantou e caminhou a passos lentos até o vampiro do bando, que pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa quando a imagem do Hale atrás de si se formou no vidro da janela. Algo raro, já que, de todos ali, Stiles era o que tinha a melhor audição. O castanho se virou, sorrindo fraco pelo susto e pela tristeza que o envolvia. 

\- aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o moreno estendendo a xícara dada por Melissa para que ele entregasse a Stiles e só então notou que a xícara possuía desenhos de corações vermelhos. 

\- ah, obrigado – respondeu pegando a xícara morna em suas mãos e bebericando o conteúdo adocicado e quente da cor marrom. Após soltar o ar em um suspiro de prazer pelo calor da bebida em seu corpo, mesmo que ele não sentisse nada com a temperatura, o castanho balançou o celular para o moreno. – notícia ruim – falou se encostando a parede e voltando a beber seu chocolate. 

\- o que houve? – perguntou vendo Stiles sorrir ao lhe encarar a face – o que? – inquiriu o motivo da risada baixa do outo. 

\- eu prefiro seu bigode de pelos faciais. Os de chocolate, não lhe caem bem – falou passando o dedo acima do próprio lábio superior, indicando onde estava sujo. Derek corou um pouco, enquanto ria fraco, limpando o próprio bigode com o polegar. 

\- obrigado – respondeu baixo antes de voltar a beber de seu chocolate. 

\- o projeto do meu doutorado estava pronto, eu só iria dar uns toques finais e apresentar. Mas houve um problema. Um dos laboratórios ao lado do que eu trabalhava explodiu, e meu trabalho foi perdido. Terei que recomeçar tudo. Ou seja, mais um ano na França – respondeu o castanho suspirando pesado e voltando o seu olhar para a janela, onde dava para ver que nevava forte do outro lado. 

\- Você é inteligente. Tenho certeza que consegue resolver isso mais rápido do que pensa que vai ser – falou o moreno e Stiles corou um pouco. 

\- obrigado – respondeu voltando a beber de seu chocolate quente. 

Os dois acabaram embarcando em uma conversa animada sobre vários assuntos. Melissa adorou ver aquilo, mas sabia que, se dependesse daqueles dois, daquilo não sairia nada. A mulher sorriu antes de iniciar a segunda fase de seu plano. Ela respirou antes de falar a frase que soltava todo santo ano, mas que todos esqueciam de sua brincadeira até que ela a revelasse. 

\- Olha só quem o visco resolveu presentear esse ano – falou a mulher e a conversa de todos parou para que eles pudessem se focar na mulher. 

Todos se xingavam mentalmente por não ter analisado o local onde estavam. Eles olharam para cima, exceto Derek e Stiles que encaravam os outros esperando para saber quem seria esse ano. Stiles corou assim que notou o olhar de Melissa sobre ele e Derek, um olhar divertido. Derek também notou o olhar de Melissa e a mulher sorriu para si. Todos olharam para os dois e Erica quase teve um ataque cardíaco. 

Stiles olhou para cima. 

\- porra! Fudeu – o castanho falou permanecendo a encarar o teto. 

\- por favor, me diz que não é a gente – pediu o Hale cobrindo o rosto com uma mão enquanto abaixava o mesmo. 

\- olha, se você quiser que eu não diga, eu não digo. Mas que é a gente, é – respondeu o vampiro engolindo em seco antes de bebericar mais do seu chocolate. 

\- SERIA O MEU PRESENTE DE NATAL? – Erica berrou chamando a atenção de todos. 

\- desculpa, Papai Noel estava ocupado lendo outras cartinhas – falou o castanho mostrando o dedo do meio para a loira. Quando o castanho e o Hale estavam se afastando do visco, Melissa se pronunciou. 

\- Logo vocês, os dois únicos nascidos sobrenaturais, vindo de duas famílias tão tradicionais. Vocês que deveriam ser o exemplo para esse bando seguir quando se fala das tradições? Que decepção – a mulher falou e os dois homens suspiraram derrotados antes de, timidamente, voltarem para debaixo do ramo. O castanho suspirou derrotado mais uma vez antes de se virar para o Hale, ambos ainda corados. 

\- Ok, vamos fazer isso – falou o castanho e mal terminara de falar e vários celulares foram retirados dos bolsos. 

Derek coçou a nuca, nervoso. Só Deus sabe o quanto ele agradecia a Melissa por fazer essa brincadeira todo santo ano. Ele sempre imaginou o que faria caso fosse pego com Stiles, no jogo da mulher, mas agora que era a vez disso acontecer, ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer. 

\- eu não faço a menor ideia de como fazer isso – confessou vendo o outro coçar a bochecha enquanto lhe fitava com um sorriso tímido. 

\- onde eu aperto para dar RT? – perguntou o vampiro brincando para tentar quebrar a tensão ali presente. 

\- Na bunda, só vai – respondeu Erica fazendo a dupla corar e o restante cair em gargalhadas. 

\- ok, é só um beijo. É só fazer como sempre se faz – respondeu o castanho se aproximando. 

Todo mundo ficou em silencio em antecipação. Os dois ainda pareciam bastante tímidos. Eles afastaram um pouco as mãos que seguravam as xícaras, para que não derrubassem o conteúdo ou o recipiente. O Hale, timidamente, levou sua mão livre a cintura de Stiles, que levou sua mão para a mesma região no corpo do moreno. Eles aproximaram seus rostos lentamente. Scott, Allison, Lydia e Erica já tinham prendido a respiração, focando apenas em gravar e assistir ao momento. Porra, até o Xerife estava gravando aquilo! 

Tudo começou com um leve roçar de narizes. As pontas dos narizes se tocaram e os dois respiraram fundo, sentindo o cheiro bom do outro. O castanho e o moreno abriram os olhos, para encarar o outro com um olhar de desejo e paixão antes de Stiles acabar com a distância entre seus lábios. Começou apenas com um mover de lábios. O que já fora suficiente para Erica ter uma espécie de ataque epiléptico em comemoração. Mas o queixo de Isaac, Liam e Corey caiu, quando eles viram os dois intensificarem o beijo. 

Derek havia pedido passagem com a língua, um pouco receoso, claro. Muito receoso, para falar a verdade. Quer dizer, e se Stiles tivesse colado os lábios aos seus, apenas pela tradição e não quisesse algo mais intenso? O medo de Derek diminuiu quando o castanho cedeu, pousando a mão que antes estava livre em seu ombro e a subir até seus cabelos negros, fazendo o moreno suspirar pela carícia e apertar seus dedos na cintura do vampiro. O moreno se perdia sentindo o gosto adocicado na língua do outro. Ele suspirava sempre que sua língua, sem querer, topava na ponta das presas de Stiles. Doía um pouco, mas era uma dor que ele gostava, por saber quem a causava. 

\- seria esse o meu shipp gay versão anjos da noite? – sussurrou Erica par Lydia que segurou o riso do comentário da loira. 

Quando o ar se fez presente, eles separaram suas línguas, com muito esforço, diga-se de passagem. O Hale e o Stilinski não afastaram seus corpos, apenas os rostos, para que pudessem respirar. Eles ficaram se encarando, corados e em silêncio, por um tempo. Todos prestavam bastante atenção a cena, pareciam estar assistindo ao episódio final da novela favorita. Quando Derek iria falar algo, o cronômetro toca da cozinha, indicando que a ceia estava pronta. 

\- O Jantar está pronto. Vamos comer – falou o castanho se virando e rumando para a cozinha. 

Melissa fez questão de destruir o cronômetro quando entrou na cozinha para retirar o terceiro Peru do forno. “Essa porra” foi o que praguejou, baixinho, ao lançar o objeto no chão com toda a força. Lobisomens e sua necessidade por carne. Todos se sentaram a mesa. Claro que Erica reclamou bastante pelo fim da cena, mas nada que não pudesse ser revertido com uma boa coxa de Peru. Todos jantaram de maneira animada, gargalhando e contando histórias engraçadas. Claro que todos fizeram questão de fazer Stiles e Derek se sentarem lado a lado, mas em silêncio. 

Depois da farta ceia, eles passaram o resto da noite apenas nisso, conversas e gargalhadas. Até que o relógio mostrasse que já passava das duas e meia da manhã. Todos começaram a se despedir, esvaziando a mansão aos poucos. Até que só restasse Derek, Melissa, o Xerife, Scott e Stiles. Os melhores amigos se despediam com um abraço apertado. Fazia anos que não se viam pessoalmente, então era óbvio o tamanho da saudade que sentiam. Melissa se despedia de Derek e de John. A mulher piscou para Derek e o mandou que aproveitasse a chance. O Hale, confuso, perguntou do que a mulher falava. John apenas gargalhou e mandou o lobo obedecer a humana, pois ela tinha razão. 

\- Stiles, meu querido, nós já vamos – falou a mulher abraçando o vampiro enquanto o pai do rapaz e também seu novo marido, se aproximava para abraçar o filho. 

\- mas eu vou – Stiles tentou falar, mas o humano mais velho lhe calou com um abraço. 

\- você vai ficar aqui, hoje. Eu e Melissa temos planos para hoje – ditou o humano piscando para o filho antes de sorrir e sair da mansão de mãos dadas com a mulher. 

\- eles não poderiam ficar calados ou inventarem outra coisa? – perguntou Scott olhando torto para a porta. 

\- não, eles tinham que traumatizar a gente, mesmo – Stiles zombou e logo Scott se despediu novamente, dizendo que iria para casa terminar um relatório que estava pendente para a faculdade, deixando o vampiro sozinho com o lobo. 

Stiles e Derek se encaravam, timidamente, estando somente eles naquela grande mansão. Eles se encaravam corados, mas não desviavam o olhar. Pareciam conversar com os olhos. Nenhuma palavra era necessária. E fora assim, sem pronunciar uma única letra, que Derek caminhou a passos apressados até o menor e o jogou na parede e tomando os lábios do outro em um beijo necessitado. Stiles enlaçou a cintura de Derek com suas pernas, enquanto o peito do homem comprimia seu torso contra a parede. 

Eles se beijavam, se apalpavam, se mordiam. Estavam identificando o corpo, o gosto, o toque um do outro e estavam amando aquilo. Derek adorava quando Stiles raspava as presas afiadas por seu pescoço, enquanto lambia o mesmo. Deus! Eles podiam sentir o membro pulsante um do outro enquanto se apalpavam e atiçavam. Derek levou suas mãos para as coxas de Stiles as apertando. O castanho gemeu baixo com o ato, enquanto dava atenção ao pomo de adão de Derek. Stiles afastou o rosto para encarar Derek, que lhe fitava com desejo e luxúria. 

\- eu te amo – soltou o lobisomem, vendo o vampiro lhe fitar surpreso. Derek se arrependeu de ter deixado aquilo escapar. Stiles lhe encarava com os olhos arregalados sem expressar mais nada. 

\- eu também te amo – respondeu o castanho surpreendendo o lobo. 

Derek já estava apara desistir. Ele estava afastando-se do outro quando as palavras finalmente encontraram os lábios de Stiles. O castanho apenas estava em choque, jamais esperava ouvir aquilo de Derek. Aquela maldita frase que ele já sonhou em ouvir várias noites. 

Os dois mais nada falaram. Derek puxou Stiles pelas nádegas, enquanto se desencostava da parede e rumava em direção a escadaria da mansão. O homem subiu os degraus com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele até iria tropeçando no meio do caminho e derrubando os dois. Mas Stiles abriu os braços e parou a queda dos dois usando as paredes das escadas. Derek murmurou um “Me desculpe” enquanto voltava a tomar o equilíbrio. Stiles apenas respondeu com um “Tudo bem” e voltou a beijar a boca do moreno. 

Derek praticamente arrombou o próprio quarto, após desistir de alcançar a maçaneta com as mãos. Usando sua velocidade sobre-humana, Stiles desceu dos braços do moreno e girou os dois corpos. O castanho empurrou o lobo com força, enquanto rasgava a camisa do mesmo. O corpo de Derek atravessou o quarto, caindo na cama, que se não tivesse sido muito bem escolhida na compra com certeza teria se quebrado quando o corpo do Hale caiu na mesma. Stiles saltou sobre o corpo do homem enquanto ria e via Derek sorrir. 

\- eu espero por isso há tanto tempo – comentou o castanho passando a beijar o torso do lobo. Derek suspirava com a língua ágil do vampiro deslizando por seu peitoral. O lobisomem levou suas mãos as costas e aos fios castanhos do homem. O Hale puxava a camisa do menor, enquanto puxava os cabelos do homem suavemente. 

\- eu também, Stiles – o lobo falou antes de gemer agudo quando o castanho passou a mordiscar seu mamilo direito. 

\- te ver assim me dá tanto tesão, Derek – disse levando sua mão para o membro do moreno o apertando por sobre a calça. 

\- Ah, Stiles... – o homem gemeu quando Stiles perfurou o mamilo do lobo com uma de suas presas, fazendo o local sangrar. 

\- seu sangue é tão gostoso. Mesmo sendo um lobo, você com certeza é o meu preferido, Derek – comentou lambendo o sangue que se acumulava sobre o mamilo do Hale. 

\- Porra, Stiles – o homem gemeu quando o castanho sugou o local com força, apertando a glande de seu membro simultaneamente. 

O castanho passou a descer, deixando uma trilha de saliva pelo torso definido do lobo, enquanto descia mais, na cama e abaixava as calças do Hale. Stiles deixou o homem nu a sua frente e passou a admirar o corpo do Hale, enquanto lambia os lábios. O Stilinski sorriu ao ver o rubor no rosto do outro e se curvou sobre ele para poder ficar cara a cara com o membro ereto e pulsante do parceiro. 

\- Você me parece bem animado, Derek – sussurrou lambendo toda a extensão do membro grosso do moreno. 

\- puta que pariu – o lobo rosnou enquanto enfiava suas garras no colchão de sua cama. Ele mordia os lábios para não gemer. 

\- Vamos lá, Derek. Eu quero ouvir, deixe sair – o castanho pediu antes de envolver o falo do moreno com a mão e o erguer para que pudesse circular a glande rosada com a língua, enquanto encarava o moreno nos olhos verdes brilhantes. 

Derek encarou os olhos pedintes e travessos do castanho, enquanto o mesmo beijava e lambia o topo da cabeça de seu membro, capturando gotas de pré-gozo com a língua. No mesmo instante que seus olhares se encontraram, o Hale parou de morder os lábios e entreabriu a boca, deixando que seus suspiros de prazer alcançassem o parceiro, que se deleitava ao escutá-los. Stiles envolveu a glande rosada com a boca, ouvindo o lobisomem gemer baixo e o sentindo arquear as costas. 

\- santo Deus. Stiles... Isso... – o moreno gemia baixo, soltando suspiros que interrompiam sua fala. 

O castanho engoliu o falo do outro por completo, sentindo a glande rosada acertar sua garganta. Derek gemeu alto vendo o seu membro aparecer e desaparecer quando o castanho subia e descia a cabeça com velocidade. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. A língua do castanho vez ou outra se movimentava, acariciando o falo do maior. Derek gemeu alto quando Stiles mordiscou, levemente, a glande. 

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou alto quando o castanho abandonou o seu membro. Derek estava quase lá. Stiles desceu lambendo o pênis pulsante do Hale até chegar aos testículos do homem de olhos esverdeados. Ele os lambeu, antes de engolir um, sugando levemente, para depois o abandonar e seguir para o outro, o colocando na boca. Derek gemia descontroladamente com o prazer que Stiles lhe causava. Ele sempre sonhou em ter aquela boca para si. 

Stiles encarou o moreno, atento a cada expressão do homem. Qualquer sinal de rejeição do maior ele pararia. Então Derek sentiu Stiles voltar a lhe lamber, mas agora, descendo um caminho para mais abaixo. Stiles acariciou as coxas fartas do lobo antes de as empurrar sutilmente para o lado, abrindo as pernas do maior. Derek grunhiu quando a ponta da língua molhada e gelada do vampiro em sua entrada, que se contraia a cada vez que seu membro pulsava. 

\- Jesus Cristo! – o moreno gemeu cravando ainda mais os dedos no colchão. 

A língua de Stiles dançava em sua entrada, lubrificando o local. Derek nunca pensou em ser tocado por alguém ali Não alguém que não fosse Stiles. Afinal, o castanho fora o primeiro homem por quem se apaixonou e o primeiro com quem se envolvia. Derek se sentiu amedrontado ao imaginar que talvez o castanho fosse ativo em uma ralação homo afetiva, mas ele estava pouco se lixando para qual posição ocupasse, ele apenas queria estar tocando o vampiro de língua afiada. 

Stiles parou o que fazia para poder retirar a camisa e se deitar sobre o corpo do moreno. 

\- eu te quero tanto – sussurrou antes de beijar a clavícula do Hale. 

\- eu também te quero muito, Stiles – sussurrou o lobo e o vampiro o beijou. 

Derek sentiu um dos dedos do menor lhe penetrarem. O Hale se quer viu quando Stiles abriu uma camisinha e vestiu os dedos com ela. Ele apenas gemeu durante o beijo. Aquilo ardia, ao mesmo tempo que era bom, era uma sensação gostosa de se sentir, principalmente quando a língua do vampiro brincava com a sua. O moreno gemeu mais ainda quando um segundo digito fora colocado em seu interior. 

\- gosta do que sente? – perguntou o castanho lambendo o lóbulo da orelha do moreno. 

\- muito - sussurrou entre o beijo e Stiles sorriu. 

Minutos após aquela preparação ter sido iniciada, o moreno ficou impaciente. 

Derek rosnou de prazer antes de empurrar Stiles para o lado, fazendo os dedos do outro saírem de seu interior de uma vez só. O moreno gemeu de dor com o ato, mas logo tratou de subir no corpo do castanho e atacar o pescoço do mais novo com mordidas e chupões. O Hale levou sua mão até os mamilos do vampiro, os apertando entre os dedos. Stiles arfava, enquanto arranhava as costas do lobo com suas pequenas e resistentes unhas. 

Derek deu total atenção ao lóbulo do castanho com sua língua. Ele, vez ou outra, furava a ponta da língua com a porca dos brincos do vampiro, mas estava se fodendo para isso. Sabia que se curaria rápido sem contar que Stiles se sentia excitado com o cheiro de sangue que ele sentia toda vez que Derek cortava a língua com a porca de seus brincos de cruzes pretas. 

O Hale desceu para o peito do homem abaixo de si, fazendo uma trilha de beijos, mordidas e chupões. Stiles suspirou quando a língua quente do lobo deslizou pelo seu mamilo. Isso era uma das coisas que eles mais adoravam, a enorme diferença de temperatura entre seus corpos. Eles eram a prova do clichê “Os opostos se atraem”. Derek era rabugento, calado e quieto, Stiles era alegre, tagarela e elétrico. O Hale era um lobo, sua temperatura era alta, seus músculos eram fortes e trabalhados, o Stilinski era um vampiro, sua temperatura era muito baixa, não possuía músculos nem um corpo trabalhado, embora tivesse quase a mesma força que os lobos, um pouco menor, na verdade. 

O lobo levou sua mão livre para a calça moletom do castanho, invadindo a mesma e apertando o falo rígido do outro sobre a box que o menor vestia. Stiles gemeu fraco com o toque do lobo em seu falo. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais excitado com os toques de Derek. O mais velho se levantou, rasgando sua calça e cueca, fazendo o membro do outro saltar. Stiles nem reclamou, apenas sentou na cama para poder abraçar o moreno, deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo do lobo, enquanto beijava o peitoral definido do mesmo. 

\- Derek, eu te amo – falou começando a mordiscar um dos mamilos do lobo. 

\- eu também te amo, Stiles – o lobo proferiu deitando o castanho na cama com cuidado. 

\- Derek – chamou o castanho quando o lobo lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo calmo. 

\- Stiles – respondeu o moreno voltando a beijar o castanho. 

\- me chupa – pediu o castanho e Derek suspirou com aquelas palavras. 

\- você quer que eu te chupe? – perguntou levando as mãos ao membro do menor, começando uma masturbação lenta, o que provocou suspiros e tremores no outro. 

\- Quero. Quero. Quero. Quero muito – respondeu o mais novo gemendo baixo quando o polegar de Derek pousou sobre a fenda de seu falo. 

\- eu também quero, Stiles – respondeu o homem começando a descer, e a ficar cara a cara com o membro rígido do homem a sua frente. 

\- então faz logo, caralho – esbravejou o Stilinski, quando Derek, mesmo estando cara a cara com o membro do outro, apenas permaneceu masturbando Stiles. 

\- diz o quanto você quer isso – falou o lobo torturando o menor. 

\- Oh, merda. Derek, eu quero muito que você me chupe –implorou o castanho movendo sua pélvis contra a mão do outro. 

\- fala que quer minha língua quente circulando a cabeça do seu pau – falou o moreno encostando o nariz no membro do menor e sentindo o cheiro do castanho. 

\- filho da puta. Der, eu quero muito que você brinque com sua língua no meu pau, mas por favor, faz logo – falava o vampiro levando as mãos ao rosto, escondendo a vermelhidão que lhe tomava quando falava aquelas coisas. 

\- Assim? – perguntou moreno de olhos verdes, levando sua língua para a glande rosada do castanho. 

\- Ai, Cacete – murmurou Stiles quando a língua quente do lobo deslizou por sua carne rosada, capturando o líquido meio esbranquiçado que dali escorria 

Derek tratou de engolir a parte rosada do membro de Stiles, a acolhendo em sua boca quente, fazendo Stiles soltar um gemido baixo. O moreno de olhos verdes sugava e circulava a carne com a língua, sentindo o gosto do outro em suas papilas gustativas, que pareciam dançar com aquilo. Derek masturbava Stiles com uma mão enquanto sugava o cabeça rosada do pênis do Stilinski. O Hale sorriu quando, ao engolir o membro do parceiro, gradativamente, Stiles soltou uma série de palavrões, enquanto apertava os lençóis da cama em seus dedos. 

Derek não sabia ao certo como fazer aquilo, mas ele sabia de duas coisas: quanto mais engolisse, mais prazer daria a Stiles; e se lembrar de afastar os dentes. Deus, aquilo era difícil. Ele sentia o incómodo em sua garganta quando a glande se aproximava. O lobo sentia a sua garganta se fechar para o corpo estranho que ali adentrava, as vezes o fazendo se engasgar, quando o corpo tentava expulsar o membro de Stiles, contraindo alguns músculos da região, que fazia o Hale querer puxar o ar. 

Derek continuou com a ato por um tempo, até sentir que não poderia mais continuar. Ele retirou o membro do outro da boca, mas permaneceu lambendo a ponta rosada, enquanto masturbava o amado. O Hale deslizou sua língua até os testículos do menor, imitando o ato do castanho consigo. Derek sugou cada um dos dois testículos do castanho enquanto o masturbava com uma mão e acariciava o corpo com a outra. 

O mais velho passou a beija e morder o interior das coxas do homem gélido sentindo o mesmo tremer em reação aos seus toques. Stiles suspirou quando sentiu que Derek subia os beijos e as mordidas para sua virilha novamente. O moreno de olhos esverdeados ergueu o corpo, ficando de joelhos na cama e segurou na cintura de Stiles com força. 

Em um movimento rápido e usando bastante força, Derek girou o corpo de Stiles, fazendo o castanho cair de peito na cama, fazendo a mesma ranger. O Stilinski iria protestar pelo ato brusco e sem aviso do lobo, mas tudo que saíra de sua boca fora um gemido alto e longo quando a língua quente do Hale lhe invadiu. Céus! Aquilo era bom. 

Derek movia sua língua para cima e para baixo, pincelando a entrada do mais novo, as vezes forçando o músculo contra o botão rosado pulsante. Derek se deleitava com os gemidos que o castanho deixava passar por seus lábios sem nenhuma restrição. O menor ergueu o corpo, ficando de quatro, empinando o quadril para o lobo ter mais acesso, enquanto gemia e apertava os lençóis com força. 

O moreno sorriu quando, ao parar com o que fazia, Stiles gemeu em descontentamento. Derek mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, enquanto perguntava se Stiles queria continuar. O castanho respondeu prontamente, o que fez o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir mais ainda. Derek levou três dos próprios dedos a boca, os lubrificando com a língua, para em seguida levar o dedo médio a entrada do vampiro, enquanto se deitava sobre o mesmo. O lobo lambia e mordia o ombro e o pescoço do castanho, enquanto forçava a entrada do outro com seu dígito. 

\- você quer continuar mesmo? – perguntou o moreno ouvindo o menor gemer. 

\- Derek Hale, se você não enfiar esse dedo em mim agora, eu juro que lhe acorrento do lado de fora – o menor ameaçou rangendo os dentes enquanto empurrava o corpo para trás. Derek sorriu largo. 

\- você seria capaz de fazer isso? – perguntou o lobo e apenas recebeu um olhar ameaçador do castanho. É, Stiles seria, sim. 

O moreno penetrou o castanho com o dedo, sentindo o dígito deslizar para o interior também gélido do outro, ouvindo um suspiro escapar pela boca do outro. Derek puxou o dedo, lentamente, até o retirar por completo para em seguida o introduzir novamente. Stiles suspirava, enquanto Derek ficava nesse vai e vem que aos poucos ia sendo acelerado. Após alguns minutos apenas nisso, o Hale introduziu um segundo dedo, fazendo o menor soltar um gemido um pouco sôfrego   
.   
\- está doendo? – perguntou em um sussurrou enquanto terminava de colocar o resto dos dois dedos que ainda estavam do lado de fora. 

\- um pouco. Faz um bom tempo que não sou passivo – respondeu o menor e Derek sentiu o ciúme lhe tomar o corpo. Como assim alguém já havia tocado o seu homem tão intimamente naquela região?! Isso lhe irritava só de imaginar. 

\- então eu não sou o primeiro a entrar aqui? – sussurrou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do castanho, ouvindo o homem suspirar quando ele investia a mão com raiva contra suas nádegas. 

\- n-não – o vampiro gaguejou quando o Hale moveu os dedos com força e velocidade para o seu interior. 

\- Stiles – rosnou o lobo apertando a cintura do outro com suas garras, fazendo o sangue gélido do nascido vampiro escorrer e gotejar nos lençóis brancos. 

\- Derek – o homem gemeu sentindo o lobo lhe penetrar, agora, com três dedos. 

\- ninguém mais pode lhe tocar assim – rosnou o lobisomem raspando as presas no ombro de pele pálida. 

\- e ninguém mais pode te tocar como eu toco – rebateu o castanho se virando e ficando de frente para o moreno. 

\- namora comigo? – perguntou o Hale vendo o castanho ficar chocado por alguns segundos antes de sorrir em sua direção. 

\- e quem disse que eu quero namorar você? – inquiriu o castanho e sorriu ao ouvir o coração de Derek bater em uma melodia lenta. O lobo se sentiu acanhado. Seu peito doía. Ele fora rejeitado. 

\- tudo bem que eu sinto umas coisas estranhas. Tipo, meu coração acelera quando um lobo pulguento de olhos verdes fica descamisado perto de mim, mas tudo bem. O som do sangue dele correndo pelas veias me deixa louco, o cheiro de terra e galhos molhados me agrada, e eu acho os olhos do lobo lindos demais. Eu fico quente quando ele me toca, quando fala meu nome o meu corpo treme. Mas não, isso não significa que eu quero namorar com ele – respondeu o castanho sorrindo e puxando o lobo para mais perto. Derek não poderia sorrir mais. 

\- seu idiota – respondeu antes de tomar os lábios do castanho em um beijo necessitado e apaixonado. Eles trocaram vários beijos antes de Stiles afastar um pouco o lobo, empurrando o peito do mesmo. 

\- é claro que eu aceito namorar com você – falou o castanho e Derek ficou encarando o menor, que lhe encarava também. Os dois reconheciam o brilho no olhar alheio, pois era o mesmo brilho que o olhar deles sustentava. 

\- você é tão lindo – sussurrou o lobo vendo o mais novo sorrir mais. 

\- você é tão lindo – respondeu o menor aproximando o rosto do rosto do moreno para poder tomar os lábios em um beijo calmo. 

\- eu vou tentar entrar – o Hale sussurrou se posicionando melhor entre as pernas do, agora, namorado, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto do mesmo. 

\- tudo bem – respondeu o castanho enlaçando a cintura do homem com suas pernas. 

\- se doer me avisa que eu paro – falou expressando toda a preocupação que sentia em sua voz. 

\- não vai me machucar, Derek. Apenas faça – sussurrou acariciando a face do lobo, que lhe sustentava um olhar doce. 

Derek respondeu com um “Tudo bem” antes de levar sua mão ao próprio membro, o direcionando para a entrada rosada do vampiro. O homem se moveu de forma bem lenta, forçando a penetração aos poucos. Seu membro começou invadir Stiles aos poucos, fazendo o vampiro e o lobisomem gemerem a cada vez que o falo quente do Hale adentrava ainda mais no interior gélido do Stilinski. Os dois soltaram um longo gemido de satisfação assim que o membro do lobo adentrou o castanho por completo. 

\- Deus! Você é tão frio e gostoso – sussurrou o moreno deitando a cabeça no ombro do menor. 

\- e você é tão quente – gemeu Stiles levando uma das mãos ao cabelo do homem acima de si e os puxando levemente para cima, fazendo o lobo erguer a cabeça. O castanho tomou os lábios do outro em um beijo calmo. Eles permaneceram parados enquanto se acostumavam a aquela sensação. 

\- posso me mexer? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes selando os lábios no do castanho. 

\- Deve – respondeu deslizando as mãos pelo torso do moreno, vendo o mesmo suspirar encarando suas mãos com deleite antes de começar a se mover. 

Derek estava adorando a sensação de estar dentro de Stiles. O vampiro era gelado e quando contraia a entrada toda vez que seu membro pulsava, ele ia ao delírio. Quando passou a se mover, tudo apenas melhorou. Stiles gemia mais livremente, acariciando seus ouvidos com aquela melodia erótica. As mãos gélidas do vampiro deslizavam pelo corpo do lobo, causando uma sensação gostosa em sua pele. 

\- mais rápido – pediu o castanho e Derek acelerou. 

Eles nem se preocupavam em fazer silêncio. Estavam sozinhos na enorme mansão. Para que se controlar? Derek apertou as coxas do vampiro com força, enquanto investia com velocidade e força contra a cintura do mesmo. O som do impacto de seus corpos ecoava pelo quarto e pelo corredor, já que a porta estava quase caindo no chão, devido ao chute do Hale quando eles entraram no quarto. 

\- mais rápido – o castanho voltou a pedir, sorrindo maroto para o lobo, que fincou as garras na cintura do castanho e acelerou. 

Ambos gemiam alto, enquanto sentiam seus sentidos ficarem nublados pelo ato que cometiam. O vampiro se focava apenas no cheiro do moreno, na visão que tinha, dos toques e prazer que sentia. Derek focava apenas em dar prazer ao seu amado, sentir o cheiro de prazer e excitação que ele exalava, sentir a pele gélida do menor em contato com a sua pele quente. Ele passou a investir com mais força contra o vampiro, ouvindo o mesmo gemer ainda mais. 

\- porra... tão bom – o moreno sussurrou e sentiu Stiles lhe chutar o peito, o jogando para cima. O vampiro, rapidamente, se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo do lobo caiu na cama. 

\- minha vez de comandar – falou se posicionando em cima do lobisomem e levando o membro do moreno até sua entrada. 

Stiles se permitiu cair sobre o colo do namorado de uma única vez, liberando o seu peso e fazendo o Hale lhe penetrar de uma vez. Derek gemeu tão alto que parecia mais um uivo. O lobo soltou um “Puta que pariu” quando Stiles começou a rebolar e a cavalgar em seu colo. O moreno apenas levou as mãos aos cabelos, enquanto se contorcia na cama. Stiles se apoiava com as mãos no peito, para que pudesse ter um certo equilíbrio. O vampiro se inclinou para frente, a fim de que pudesse brincar com o pescoço do Hale, enquanto o mesmo parecia delirar. Derek levou suas mãos a cintura de seu parceiro e passou a ajudar o castanho a fazer os movimentos de sobe e desce. 

\- Ah, Stiles – o lobo gemeu passando a jogar sua cintura para cima sempre que Stiles descia. 

Os dois ficaram naquilo por uns bons quarenta e cinco minutos. Stiles já se sentia um pouco cansado, quando Derek girou na cama, jogando o corpo de Stiles para o lado. O Lobo se retirou do Stilinski e o colocou de lado na cama, levando uma das pernas do vampiro para cima, a apoiando em seu ombro. O Hale levou uma mão ao próprio membro, enquanto a outra segurava a perna de Stiles sobre o seu ombro. 

O lobo voltou a penetrar o vampiro já com uma certa velocidade. Uma senhora velocidade. A cama rangia com o movimento do casal acima de si. Stiles gemia, encarando o lobo a sua frente, vendo a pele do homem brilhar com o suor que liberava. O homem mais velho levou a mão ao membro do mais novo, começando a masturba-lo, ou tentando, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. 

\- Derek, eu vou, Ah.... Eu vou... – o castanho nem precisou dizer mais nada. Derek jogou a perna do castanho para o lado, o deixando de frente para si e acelerou e fortificou ainda mais as estocadas, fazendo os pés da cama arrastarem no chão, toda vez que a cama ia para frente ou para trás, seguindo o ritmo das estocadas do lobo. 

\- Eu também estou vindo... Stiles, eu estou... – o lobo não completou a frase, pois um gemido alto escapou dos lábios dos dois. 

O Hale se desfez dentro de Stiles, sentindo o seu membro pulsar, enquanto a entrada do outro se contraía. Stiles sentia o líquido quente do lobo entrar em contato com a mucosa fria de seu corpo. Aquela sensação fora tão boa, que ele acabou gozando logo depois do lobo. O vampiro ejaculou tão forte, que alguns dos jatos de seu gozo acertaram o peito e o queixo do Hale, que estava inclinado sobre o seu corpo, sentindo os efeitos do pós orgasmo por todo o seu corpo escultural. 

Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas ali, deitados, arfando enquanto se recuperavam do orgasmo. Assim que alguns minutos se passaram, eles abriram os olhos para se encararem. Eles sustentavam tanta paixão no olhar, que era impossível não sorrir quando percebiam que tal paixão era correspondida. O lobo selou os lábios aos do castanho de pele pálida, antes de se retirar do interior do vampiro. 

\- me desculpe, eu te sujei todo – disse o menor levando suas mãos ao rosto do moreno. Uma das mãos do menor acariciava a face do homem, enquanto a outra limpava o seu queixo. 

Derek suspirava com a carícia em sua face. 

Sentir a pele do outro na sua era tão gostoso, tão bom, tão... viciante. 

\- não precisa se desculpar – falou o lobo segurando na mão do castanho e levando os dedos sujos de gozo aos lábios. Stiles suspirou quando sentiu a língua quente do outro deslizar por entre seus dedos, buscando cada vestígio de sua semente na pele pálida. 

\- assim você acaba comigo, cara – comentou o castanho antes de tomar os lábios de Derek em um beijo calmo. 

\- precisamos de um banho – o castanho disse assim que o beijo fora quebrado. 

\- embora eu esteja adorando o seu cheiro misturado ao de sexo e porra, sim, nós precisamos de um banho – respondeu o lobo enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto e pescoço do castanho. 

Eles se levantaram, caminhando para o banheiro do lobo de mãos dadas. O banho inteiro fora feito em meio a troca de carícias. Eles queriam gravar cada parte do corpo do outro em sua memória. Queriam criar um mapa só deles sobre o corpo do outro. Após o banho, Derek entregou uma roupa sua para o castanho, mesmo que o lobo preferisse a imagem do outro nu. Como esperado, as roupas ficaram bem largas no vampiro, que não tinha necessidade de ter um corpo tão trabalhado para ter quase a mesma força que os lobos. 

Eles trocaram os lençóis da cama antes de se deitarem na mesma, dessa vez para dormir. Stiles deitou sobre o peito do lobo, ouvindo o batimento cardíaco do moreno tocar uma melodia calma, mas que indicava felicidade. Derek não demorou a pegar no sono devido ao cansaço. Já Stiles... 

Puff. 

Ele era um vampiro, por parte de mãe, não necessitava dormir, embora o fizesse as vezes. O castanho sempre achou fascinante a habilidade de deixar o cérebro em uma espécie de Stand-by para que pudessem recarregar as energias. O homem ficou deitado por horas, apenas para escutar aquele coração que tanto lhe alegrava quando tocava essa melodia feliz, sentindo o cheiro de terra e madeira molhada do lobo. 

Derek acordou se sentindo ótimo. Ele sentia uma necessidade imensa de sorrir. Ele se lembrava da noite passada. O melhor Natal de sua vida, desde que sua família morreu. Ele puxou os braços para si, querendo que seu corpo entrasse em contato com a pele gélida do vampiro, mas isso não ocorreu. Derek, imediatamente olhou para os lados a procura do corpo pálido que tanto amava, mas não encontrou nada. A cama estava vazia, o quarto não tinha nenhum indicativo da presença do vampiro. 

\- Stiles? – o lobisomem chamou enquanto se levantava em um salto da cama. 

Ele calçou os chinelos que estavam ao lado do móvel acolchoado e rumou em direção a porta que estava pendurada por apenas uma das duas dobradiças. O Hale teria que se lembrar de consertar aquilo antes do ano novo. O moreno parou no corredor, tentando escutar os batimentos cardíacos do nascido vampiro, mas não escutou nada. 

\- eu odeio quando você se esconde – resmungou indo em direção as escadas. 

De fato, Derek odiava a habilidade dos nascidos vampiros de ocultarem o som de seus batimentos, emitindo uma onda sonora impossível de ser ouvida até mesmo por lobisomens. Mas Derek odiava mais ainda nesse momento. Porra, Stiles estava consigo. Eles namoravam agora, não precisava se esconder do lobo. Assim que o Hale entrou na sala, onde ele e Stiles tiveram que se beijar embaixo do visco, o lobo se surpreendeu ao encontrar o cômodo totalmente limpo. O homem ouviu o som de um suspiro vindo da cozinha. Assim que entrou na mesma, se surpreendeu ao ver Stiles preparando uma bandeja de café da manhã. 

\- bom dia, rabujento – falou o castanho sorrindo para o lobo. O Hale sorriu imediatamente. Stiles ainda usava suas roupas, estava ali e ainda estava preparando um café na cama para si. 

\- você quase me mata de susto quando não te encontrei na cama – disse o lobo se aproximando do homem dos olhos mais belos que ele encontrara em sua vida. 

\- sabe que não durmo, mas eu ainda fiquei lá com você até as cinco da manhã – respondeu o castanho selando os lábios no do mais alto. 

\- e por que saiu? Eu queria ficar deitado com você a manhã inteira – respondeu o lobo abraçando o castanho, enquanto o mesmo terminava de fritar as tiras de bacon. 

\- eu achei melhor limpar a casa enquanto você dormia para justamente fazermos isso quando você acordasse – respondeu o menor jogando a cabeça para trás, para que pudesse virá-la para o lado e alcançar os lábios do lobo. 

\- eu te amo muito, sabia? Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu senti algo diferente, mas só fui entender o que era naquela noite em que ficou comigo, naquela piscina, por três horas. Depois de três horas apenas ouvindo sua respiração em meu ouvido, sentindo o meu peito acelerar com isso e com o desejo de que, se fosse realmente minha última noite, que você ficasse ali comigo por horas, eu vim entender que eu te queria, mais do que eu já quis qualquer pessoa. Depois de você ter retirado o veneno do meu corpo usando seus lábios, foi impossível negar para mim mesmo o que eu sentia. Mas nunca te falei por achar que você se afastaria de mim – confessou o lobo encarando como as mãos do vampiro organizavam os biscoitos de gengibre em um prato enquanto não desgrudava os olhos do bacon no fogo 

\- eu também. Jurava que você só não saía da minha cabeça por que você era um lobo nascido, e que eu estava apenas me sentindo ameaçado. Mas depois que vi você afundando naquela piscina, meu peito se apertou e eu nem quis saber da porra daquele lagarto dos infernos. Eu só queria pular naquela água, e tirar você de lá. Assim como você, eu fiquei refletindo durante aquelas três horas o motivo de ter feito aquilo, mas só fui entender quando você foi embora com a Braeden. Eu passei noites apenas pensando em você. Quando você voltou, eu não pude ficar mais feliz, mas ainda assim me sentia distante. Quando eu me mudei para a França, eu não pensava no trabalho, eu não pensava nas pessoas que iria conhecer, nos lugares. Eu pensava apenas em como iria suportar aquela distancia, se eu não conseguia suportar nem a que eu já sentia estando na mesma sala que você – o menor falou desligando o fogão e se virando para o lobo. 

\- você me amou em silêncio todo esse tempo? Era por isso que nunca deixava que nós escutássemos o seu coração? – perguntou o lobo encarando o castanho menear, circundando o seu corpo com as mãos pálidas. 

\- e você me amou em silêncio por todo esse tempo. Era por isso que sempre estava circundando minha casa – afirmou o menor vendo o lobo sorrir e deslizar as mãos por seus ombros. 

\- quando vai voltar para a França? Ontem você falou que haviam te liberado para o ano novo. Vai ter que voltar mais cedo? – perguntou o moreno vendo o menor suspirar pesado. 

\- não. Vou apenas enviar um relatório, para que possam me liberar outro laboratório e novos equipamentos e suprimentos para a pesquisa – respondeu o menor em um tom triste. Ele queria ignorar, sabe? O fato de ter que se afastar do lobo mais uma vez. 

\- mas quando vai voltar para lá? – questionava o lobo também em um tom triste. Eles haviam, finalmente, se amado. Agora que sabia que era correspondido, agora que tinha o menor para si. 

\- três dias depois do ano novo – respondeu o castanho fitando o lupino de cabelos negros lhe fitar tristonho   
.   
\- você tem mesmo que ir? – perguntou o lobisomem encarando o vampiro a sua frente. 

\- eu tenho, Derek. Eu estou estudando há anos para fazer o que quero – respondeu o castanho em um tom de voz que tentava passar conforto para Derek. 

\- eu não quero perder você. Não quero que se afaste de mim – o Hale respondeu sentindo o menor afundar o rosto em seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro. 

\- eu também não quero, Derek. Mas eu preciso. Vai ser só mais um ano... E meio, depois desse acidente que estragou o meu trabalho – respondeu o castanho passando a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo do lobo. 

\- mas eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta – o moreno falou afundando o seu rosto na curva do pescoço do castanho. 

\- então sugiro que aproveite bastante a minha estadia aqui – falou o castanho em um tom divertido enquanto enfiava uma de suas mãos na calça moletom do lobo. Derek tremeu com o toque do castanho em suas nádegas. Em questão de segundos o membro do Hale já estava lutando contra a calça moletom da cor verde. 

\- Stiles, logo de manhã cedo? – indagou o lobo em um tom sorridente, enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do rosto do menor. 

\- prefere esperar até a noite? – inquiriu o menor retirando suas mãos da bunda do moreno e se afastando lentamente. Derek, em um ato ágil puxou o menor para si, colando seus corpos com brutalidade, antes de levar seus lábios a uma das orelhas do Stilinski. 

\- nem fodendo – sussurrou antes de sentir a mão do menor se dirigir para o seu membro, dando atenção ao mesmo, que pulsava agradecido e animado. 

\- então apenas aproveite a minha animação – falou menor começando a beijar e mordiscar o ombro do Hale, descendo para o peito, trilhando um caminho para o falo do mais velho. Stiles abaixou a calça do Hale e abocanhando o falo do homem. 

Derek gemia sentindo a língua de Stiles em contanto com seu pênis. Aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa. Derek acariciava os cabelos castanhos do menor, enquanto movia a cintura para frente e para trás, ditando o ritmo do sexo que faziam. Ah, Derek gemeu alto quando Stiles apertou suas nádegas com força. Nenhuma mulher já havia feito Derek gemer com aquele ato, mas nem quando estavam com seu membro na boca, mas era com Stiles que ele estava ali. O castanho tinha um domínio sobre o seu corpo que lhe impressionava. 

\- Stiles... Eu vou gozar – anunciou o Hale esperando que o castanho se afastasse 

Mas Stiles apenas apertou mais as nádegas do homem, enquanto intensificava a sucção e a velocidade do vai e vem de sua cabeça. Derek gemeu mais ainda quando o castanho lhe deu um tapa estalado na bunda. O homem jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu um pouco fino quando atingiu o orgasmo, despejando o líquido branco e de consistência um tanto espessa na boca do mais novo, e depois escutando Stiles engolir tudo. O castanho ainda sugou o membro do mais velho mais algumas vezes, antes de o retirar da boca e sorrir para o moreno, que ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente. 

\- você tem um gosto tão bom – comentou o castanho encarando o moreno abaixar o olhar para lhe encarar. Aquilo era um Derek Hale corado?! 

\- Não fale coisas assim – respondeu o maior encarando o menor lhe fitar sorridente. 

\- Derek, somos namorados. Se eu não falar isso com você, com quem eu vou falar? – perguntou o vampiro vendo o lobo lhe fitar irritado. 

\- com ninguém. Nem cogite uma coisa dessas – respondeu erguendo o menor e o colocando sentado em um dos bancos do balcão   
.   
Derek abaixou a calça de Stiles até os pés, onde retirou um deles para que pudesse abrir as pernas do homem o suficiente para acolher o seu torso largo. O homem acolheu o membro de pele pálida em sua cavidade bucal em questão de segundos, já fazendo um movimento acelerado de vai e vem enquanto sentia o gosto do falo do vampiro em sua língua. Stiles gemia, enquanto ditava a velocidade do movimento de vai e vem, além da intensidade, segurando nos cabelos negros do lobisomem. 

\- Zeus, sua boca é tão quente – gemeu o menor olhando para baixo e vendo uma expressão de prazer estampada na face do maior, que lhe fitava, gravando todas as suas expressões. 

O olhar de Derek era tão sexy que fazia o membro de Stiles pulsar dentro de sua boca, quando o menor encarava o Hale engolir o seu membro. O moreno estava adorando sentir o gosto de seu vampiro, e mais ainda saber que, quando o menor lhe encarava, o seu membro pulsava só de ver lhe ver naquela situação. Derek foi surpreendido quando, depois de alguns minutos naquele sexo oral, Stiles jorrar vários jatos de sêmen em sua garganta. O gosto do gozo em sua boca fazia Derek se excitar novamente, além de sentir uma sensação de satisfação ao saber que conseguia fazer o menor atingir o ápice apenas usando sua boca. 

\- desculpa, eu me perdi aqui e acabei gozando sem avisar – respondeu o vampiro vendo o Hale engolir o líquido espesso em sua boca, antes de começar a lamber o falo do castanho. Derek estava começando a ficar viciado naquele sabor. Ele deslizava a língua em busca de cada gota daquele líquido de cheiro forte. 

\- não tem problema – respondeu o lobo se levantando e beijando os lábios do menor. Stiles notou que o membro de Derek estava ereto novamente e sorriu. O Hale seguiu o olhar divertido de Stiles e notou que o castanho encarava seu pênis. 

\- alguém acordou de novo – brincou o castanho descendo do banco e o empurrando para o lado. Derek corou, um pouco envergonhado. 

\- não é culpa minha se tudo em você me deixa assim – respondeu abraçando o mais novo. Stiles correspondeu ao abraço, aproveitando para girar os corpos de ambos, os fazendo trocar de posição. 

\- não se desculpe, eu quero que você se sinta assim comigo – o castanho sussurrou no ouvido do lobisomem, antes de o virar com velocidade para o balcão. Derek suspirou quando Stiles lhe acertou um forte tapa nas nádegas. 

\- o que vai fazer? – perguntou sentindo Stiles abaixar suas calças até os pés, onde fez com que Derek a retirasse, jogando a calça para um lado qualquer. 

\- puta que pariu – o moreno de olhos verdes sussurrou quando sentiu a aquela sensação. 

Era tão boa. A língua de Stiles era gelada e a diferença de temperatura entre seus corpos apenas deixava tudo mais excitante. O lobo, inconscientemente, abriu as pernas e se inclinou sobre o balcão, dando espaço para a língua de Stiles trabalhar em sua entrada. Deus! Derek nunca soube que se sentiria assim sendo tocado ali. Se soubesse, com certeza ele já teria o feito antes. 

Stiles movia a língua para cima e para baixo, depois fazendo movimentos circulares que faziam Derek ir a loucura. Mas com certeza, a parte favorita do Hale era quando o menor forçava o músculo molhado a lhe invadir. Ah, quando a ponta da língua de Stiles lhe adentrava, mesmo que pouco, fazia o homem delirar, enquanto suspirava se apoiando no balcão para não desabar ali. Stiles levou o indicador a entrada do moreno, começando a empurrar levemente o dígito contra o botão rosa do Hale, que suspirava sentindo a tentativa de invasão do dedo de Stiles, juntamente com as lambidas que o Stilinski dava no local. 

\- Derek, você viu o meu relógio por aqui? Eu tirei ele ontem para poder jogar bilhar com os caras do bando – perguntou Scott surgindo na porta da cozinha. Com o susto que levou, Derek impulsionou o quadril para trás, fazendo o dedo de Stiles lhe penetrar de uma vez. O lobo deu um gemido baixo, o que assustou o moreno de queixo torto. Derek, para disfarçar, levou uma mão ao queixo, fazendo uma expressão pensativa. 

\- e-eu não vi, não – respondeu sabendo que Stiles segurava o riso enquanto escondia sua presença do lobo. 

\- se importa se eu olhar? – perguntou já se virando para o salão de jogos. 

Derek nada respondeu apenas se virou para Stiles, vendo um sorriso divertido nos lábios do Stilinski enquanto este começava a mover o dedo em seu interior, causando suspiros leves em Derek, que tentava os conter. Eles passavam a conversar com os olhos, uma conversa desesperada por parte de Derek e divertida por parte de Stiles. O diálogo mudo fora interrompido quando o Hale sentiu um segundo dedo lhe invadir. O moreno suspirou pesado, apertando bem a borda do balcão com uma das mãos. Logo Scott voltou do salão de jogos, e Derek mudou sua expressão para uma séria, enquanto puxava a bandeja preparada por Stiles para a sua frente. 

\- é, não está aqui, não – respondeu o alfa se virando para encarar as escadas antes de sorrir para o Hale. 

\- o que foi? – perguntou o Hale, corando ao ver o sorriso travesso do outro lobo. 

\- você e o Stiles ontem, hein? Já agradeceu a minha mãe pelo ramo de visco? – perguntou o McCall sorrindo largo para o moreno. 

\- Scott! – ralhou o lobo mais velho, que sentiu o corpo tremer quando Stiles empurrou ambos os dedos com força contra si. 

\- cadê o Stiles? – inquiriu o moreno voltando a encarar as escadas. Derek não sabia o que responder. Se mentisse, Scott saberia que havia algo errado. Com certeza ser pego pelo alfa do bando naquela situação era bem constrangedor. No mesmo instante em que Stiles passou a fazer movimentos de tesoura em seu interior, Derek se lembrou de quando o castanho ensinou o bando a mentir para outros lobisomens. 

“É só você fazer uma pergunta para si mesmo? Uma pergunta cuja a resposta seja uma verdade que ela possa ser confundida com a resposta que o lobisomem quer” 

A mente de Derek teve que trabalhar rápido, pois o McCall de queixo torto já lhe encarava. 

\- quarto... proteção... pele – respondeu Derek e Scott estreitou os olhos em sua direção. 

\- ah, é? – perguntou meio desconfiado. Derek suspirou quando Stiles forçou a entrada do terceiro dedo. 

\- sabe como é. Vampiros e sua fraqueza contra radiação – respondeu sorrindo tímido. 

\- eu sinto o cheiro de sexo. Vocês transaram ontem? – perguntou o McCall estreitando os olhos na direção do beta. Derek sabia que não poderia mentir, mas também não via razão para não contar sobre ontem. O lobo coçou a garganta, trocando o braço de apoio no balcão. 

\- s-sim. A gente transou ontem – respondeu o moreno corado, não só pelo o que falavam, mas pelo fato de Stiles começar a acelerar o entra e sai que os três dedos do vampiro faziam no interior do lobo. 

\- caralho! E como foi? Quem ficou por cima? Preciso de detalhes - falou o lobo mais novo vendo o Hale suspirar em desapontamento. Ele sabia que o Hale ficaria tímido com aquilo. Mas o que Scott não sabia era que o suspiro de desapontamento fora pelo fato de Stiles ter retirado os dedos da entrada do lobo. 

\- Scott, cara, agora... – Derek suspirou quando a língua de Stiles voltou a entrar em contato com o seu botão rosado. 

\- Derek, não tem nada demais falar esse tipo de coisa. Somos amigos. Sem falar que o Stiles vai ter que me contar tudo quando chegar na casa de nossos pais – comentou Scott e Derek já estava irritado com a presença do alfa ali. 

\- Scott, poderíamos falar disso depois? – perguntou o Hale rezando para que o lobo saísse dali o mais rápido possível. 

\- ah, Derek, qual é? Estamos só conversando – argumentou Scott animado em saber que aquilo envergonhava o beta rabugento. Ah, Derek perdeu a linha quando a língua de Stiles forçou entrada, novamente. 

\- SCOTT, EU ESTOU COM A PORRA DA LÍNGUA DO MEU NAMORADO NA MINHA BUNDA. VOCÊ QUER MESMO CONVERSAR AGORA? – gritou o lobisomem batendo cm força no balcão. Scott ficou perdido por um tempo, mas assim que processou as palavras do mais velho, que agora estava mais vermelho do que o gorro que eles foram obrigados a usar no amigo secreto da noite passada, ele corou igualmente. 

\- oh, Deus. O Stiles está aí? – indagou Scott e Derek apenas bufou irritado antes de deitar o torço sobre o enorme balcão, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. A resposta de Scott veio quando uma mão pálida surgiu atrás do Hale, lhe fazendo um sinal de “Legal”. 

\- Scott, será que você pode vir pegar seu relógio uma outra hora? – perguntou Derek com sua voz abafada, enquanto o seu corpo subia e descia rápido pela respiração pesada. 

\- C-claro. E-eu... Já estou indo – respondeu o moreno de queixo torto, agora, mais corado do que o Hale, correndo na direção da porta. Saindo em tempo de ouvir um “Tchau, Scott” animado por parte de Stiles. 

\- agora que estamos sozinhos... – falou o Stilinski se levantando e começando a deslizar a glande de seu membro pela entrada de Derek, que suspirava enquanto abrira mais as pernas para que o castanho tivesse um melhor acesso. 

Derek gemeu alto quando Stiles começou a lhe penetrar. Doía, para caramba, mesmo com a preparação. Mas a dor diminuía quando ele sentia as mãos do namorado lhe acariciarem as costas, até chegar a sua bochecha, enquanto dizia que já iria passar. Stiles dizia que Derek só teria que aguentar até que ele entrasse. 

\- quando entrar tudo eu vou ficar quieto até você se sentir bem – falou e viu Derek menear em concordância enquanto o lobo rosnava tentando suportar a dor. 

\- falta muito? – perguntou o maior e logo sentiu as coxas de Stiles encostarem em suas nádegas. 

\- pronto. Já entrou – respondeu o castanho deitando o torso sobre o Hale, distribuindo beijos por ali. Depois de uns bons sete minutos assim, Derek passou a movimentar sua cintura para frente e para trás, minimamente. 

\- Stiles – suspirou o homem mais velho e o mais novo se ergueu para o encarar. 

\- sim? – respondeu sabendo do que se tratava, mas fazia questão de ficar parado para ouvir da boca do lobisomem rabugento. 

\- m-me fode – pediu o lobo surpreendendo o Stilinski. Ele esperava que o moreno fizesse rodeios, ou até mesmo insistisse que ele sabia o que ele queria. Mas nunca, Stiles nunca esperou que aquelas palavras saíssem da boca do namorado com facilidade. 

\- não sabe quanto tesão esse pedido me deu – sussurrou mordendo o ombro do moreno antes de começar a estocar do maior. 

Derek nunca havia sentido aquilo em sua vida, muito menos esperava sentir. Mas era Stiles que estava ali com ele. Ele se permitiria experimentar mil coisas novas, mil posições, tudo com facilidade, bastava apenas que fosse com aquele vampiro tagarela. Ele gemia quando o falo do outro ia fundo em seu interior e a virilha do mais novo batia com força contra suas nádegas, criando um barulho de estalo que ecoava pela casa, juntamente com os gemidos descontrolados de Derek. 

\- Porra! Mais forte. Ah, caralho... ISSO – o moreno gritava enquanto Stiles se movia atrás de si. 

O castanho atendia a todos os seus pedidos imediatamente. Ele estava amando a sensação, além de saber que causava aqueles gemidos no mais velho. Stiles levou sua mão esquerda ao pênis de Derek, começando uma masturbação rápida. Ele sabia que já estava chegando. Estavam naquilo há alguns bons minutos. 

\- Derek... Derek... Eu vou gozar, Derek –o castanho anunciava o seu clímax enquanto o Hale levava suas mãos a cintura do castanho. 

\- Eu também... Fundo, Stiles... Mais fundo – o moreno gemia pedinte, para logo em seguida ambos urrarem de prazer. 

Stiles estocou fundo no moreno, como fora pedido, antes de atingir o ápice. Quando o Hale ejaculou sujando a parede do balcão e a mão de Stiles, a entrada do lobisomem se contraiu com tanta força, que fora impossível para Stiles segurar o orgasmo. Derek sentiu as pernas bambas e teria caído no chão, se o corpo de Stiles não lhe pressionasse contra o balcão. 

\- cacete! Isso foi tão... – o moreno falava, mas fora interrompido por um gemido manhoso quando o Stilinski se retirou de dentro de si, deixando o Hale com uma estranha sensação de vazio. 

\- eu te amo tanto – falou o menor, surpreendendo Derek, que sorriu quando os lábios gélidos de Stiles beijaram os seus. 

\- eu também te amo – respondeu o lobo puxando o castanho para um abraço. 

No dia seguinte, eles anunciaram o relacionamento para o Bando, que explodiu em comemorações e vários “Até que enfim”. 


End file.
